Shikasame Nara
"What a drag” Character Name: Shikasame Nara Alias(es): The Shadow Master Name Meaning: Non-Mandatory Age: 21 years old Gender: Male Birthday: Blood Type: Non-Mandatory Height: 6'2" Weight: Non-Mandatory Appearance: Shikasame is normally seen in the village wearing a green fur lined jacket with his village head band around his neck hanging down to his coller bone (clavical) he has one pouch that is on his lower right backside, he wears an pair of insulated Flak pants with typical shinobi black sandals. Notable Features: Shikasame has the traditional High ponytail males from the Nara clan wear he also has 1 inch gauges and a few lip and eyebrow piercings. Family Members: Mother;Ishiha Nara, Father; Kazuya , Brother;(none), Grandmother; Temari, Grandfather; Shikamaru Nara Personality:for the most part he is very laid back until it comes to any kinda fight, he takes the upmost pride in his pupils. and he will do whatever it takes to get the mission at hand done Fame Level: Unknown Status Your Fame Level is how well you are known throughout the world. Use one of the words above to describe your Fame Level and provide a small description of why you are known. Unknown: No one in the world but your immediate associates knows of you. Spoken Of: Thanks to the things you have done, you are locally known. Flee on Sight: If the enemy should ever face you, they are ordered to evacuate the area immediately. Legendary: You are known throughout the world and people tell stories of you as if you were a myth. Affiliations: Koumeigakure (Village Guarded by Claws) Place of Birth: Land of Fire, Konohagakure (Village Hidden in Leaves) Occupation: Adviser Village Rank: Jonin Team(s): Sign up for a team after completing the ranking test!(not applicable right now) Former Team(s): Student(s): Former Student(s): Sensei or Mentor(s): Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Personal Goal: To have an important role in Koumeigakure Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 10 Years Old Genin Promotion Age: 15 Years Old Chuunin Promotion Age: 17 Years Old Jounin Advancement Age: 19 Years Old Animal Summoning(s): Worms (mostly Night Crawlers) Kou: a night crawler and leader of the worms and simlilar arthropods of the sorts(Sage summoning) Rin: a portal worm used for fast transit. Special Attributes:Shadow Manipulation; Shadow Travel Technique, Shadow Possession technique, Shadow Sewing Technique, Shadow Clutch Technique, Shadow Gathering Technique. Special Battle Modes: Sage Mode{ Worm Sage} I chose Worm sage more specifically night crawler sage simply becasue of my Chakra nature. My chakra nature is Earth and Worms and creatures of the sort live in dirt/earth and eat it. I would use the Sage Mode/ Senjutsu to upgrade and boost my earth nature and my earth jutsu (still under construction) Chakra Natures: Earth Earth styles: Earth Release Earth Moving wall jutsu, Earth Release Earth Quake jutsu, Earth Release Earth Dome justu. Fighting Style: ninjutsu Tactical use and Kenjutsu Weapons: Shika uses one Ninjato that he wears on his back in his shuriken holder he carries 10 shuriken and 5 kunai. in his pouch he normally has graph paper and a simple brush and a well of ink, he also carries 5 mini chutes and 5 flash orbs. he has 5 explosive tags and 5 fire tags. Favorite Foods: BBQ Favorite Colors: Dark green, black, and red Dream Opponents: Non-Mandatory Hobbies: Reading Likes: Dislikes: Beliefs, Religions, Philosophies: Non-Mandatory Inventions: Has your character created anything? ex; the first Shinobi Shampoo for all those stinky ninja. (If you have invented something that is highly advanced or very similar to something already created, and your description of your invention is not good enough, you may be asked to edit or remove the invention all together.) Special Locations: Does your character have any secret laboratories or dungeons? Non-Mandatory Literary Works: Has your character written any books? (Please do not post that your young 20 and under characters have written books, it is unrealistic for this time period.) Non-Mandatory Background: -Shikasame Nara was born to Ishiha Nara (mother) in the village hidden in the leaves. As he grew up he made very good friends with most of the children his age seeing as how he was an only child he longed for more of a family. As he grew older he was enrolled in the Ninja Academy and the years passed by like he wasn’t even there, passing with flying colors he was promoted to genin and assigned to his very own squad. As the years went on he became more and more talented in his families hidden jutsu and his sensei put his name in for the chunin exams. Unlike his uncanny skill as a kid the Chunin exams was very difficult for Shika, but noon the less he came out a Chunin at the age of 17. Sooner than later he was put into a position to make some drastic changes in the village that was for ultimate good as a result he went and trained with a Sanin who was a sage, Shika was to learn his own imperfect sage mode by the age of 19 when he was promoted yet again to rank of Jonin. Setting out from the village, Kono, he found refuge during a bad snowstorm in a village he had not heard of, Koumeigakure, and the lord of one of the three orders took a liking to him. So to this day Shikasame has been one of the head Jonin in Koumeigakure and adviser to the lord of the dragon order, perfecting his sage mode.